wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Animated Pyrrhia
Just you wait, this is gonna be good. Maybe. Overview A universe exists that is just like the Pyrrhia you know. There was a war between three SandWing princesses, Darkstalker was freed, then swiftly defeated by an unnamed hero, and Pantala was discovered due to a four-winged dragon making it across the ocean. One small difference exists: Animi are as common as cows. Every third dragon you bump into while walking the streets of Possibility has something special about them. Royalties are heaped at the feet of these mages to make life easier. The IceWings never lost their one animus line due to the expansiveness of the trait, and now is the strongest tribe in Pyrrhia. The SkyWings are holding steady on keeping the IceWings back as they exploit their animus gifts to expand their territory, dubbed “The Polarization.” The SeaWings have spread the trait to the MudWings, and the NightWings gifted the power to the RainWings. The SandWings have gone in hiding, being swiftly defeated in the first of the Border Wars, and the kingdom is being dominated by the IceWings. The other tribes that are separate from the “Main Seven” have been all but snuffed out due to their incompatibility with the animus gene. Is Pyrrhia safe from the cold threat in the north? Society Advanced technology has skyrocketed due to enchantments making anything possible. Communicators in the form of an enchanted wristband allows any dragon to speak over long distances to discuss plans and battle strategies. Life seems almost perfect. Almost. Hybrids are shunned. The term “Nomaj“ has been invented to describe dragons without magic. Animi are abusive with their power. And a secret underground society is building right under the IceWing’s noses. Possibility Possibility is one of the largest cities in Pyrrhia, both in width and in height. Glittering skyscrapers created by animi shine in the downtown area, while simple brick-and-clay buildings dot the slums. It is the largest center of trade and culture, and is a melting pot of ideas and tribes. The only thing keeping it safe are the SkyWings holding their borders secure, or the IceWings would squeeze the life out of the poor city. The IceWing Kingdom The original borders of the old IceWing kingdom are heavily fortified by enchantments and mobile forces, leaving the inner kingdom sealed off from the rest of the kingdoms. The new borders have been pushed to expand across the SandWing kingdom, conveniently avoiding the land behind “Darkstalker’s Teeth,” and is edging dangerously close to SkyWing life. All royal IceWings are animi, either bred or artificial. The Circle system is heavily enforced in the new territories; any non-Ice dragons limited to 5th Circle and below. Nomajes are fed up with animi, but are powerless against the figureheads. The Society of the Fourth Moon Also known as the Fourth Fireball in hushed conversations, this secret society led by rebellious IceWing and angry SandWing animi are anonymously picking apart the IceWing domination from within. Attacks are led by mysterious shadowy figures on politically important places, leaving their insignia of a moon with a bolt of fire curling around it. They rally the nomajes to rise up and promise a future without oppressive rule. Their secret base is in the castle of the old NightWing kingdom, protected by many cloaking and distraction spells to keep the IceWings away. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Aryafire1)